A Different Perspective
by Anti-Social Cowgirl
Summary: "Who knew Chase was so good at slapstick?" Oh boy, on an island of insanity, Gill's gonna have to learn how to juggle the new rancher Molly who has a fodness for alcohol, The chef Chase whose slapstick humor always goes out of control, and the other colorful characters of Canstanet island! What's a deputy mayor to do? Rated T for Molly's colorful vocabulary and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

Well, might as well write one.

I do not own Harvest Moon, if I did, I would plan for world domination.

"Name?"

"Molly Richards."

"Age?"

"Twenty-two."

"Gender?" I shot the man a questioning look.

"Pretty obvious, isn't it?" The man sighed.

"We ask everybody, Miss."

"Female, and I have a name." He glared at me. "Just stating the obvious." I shrugged.

"Your room number will be 36, Miss Molly."

"Much better." I snatched the keys from his hand. Something struck me. "Hey!" I yelled to him, "where's the bar?"

"The lower deck, Miss."

"Thanks, and do I have to remind you? I have a name!" I turned on my heel and left him with that.

"Now to just find that damn bar." I muttered to myself.

"So what would you like, Miss?" I glared harshly at the bartender.

"It's just like the guy at the docks, I have a name, it's Molly. M-o-l-l-y." I sighed "Honestly, what is it with you guys not calling people by their names?"

He smiled apologetically. "Sorry Molly, not many people want us to call them by their names."

"I guess I'm an exception, aren't I?" I said sarcastically. "Damn, I need some whiskey. You got any?" I stared impatiently.

He shifted uncomfortably under my gaze. "Are you sure you can handle that?"

I grabbed his tie and brought him down to my level so I could see eye to eye with him. "What am I to you, Barbie?"

"Uh, n-no I-I just wanted to confirm your decision." The bartender laughed nervously.

"Well then, where's my damn whiskey?" I tilted my head to the side questioningly.

"Coming right up, Miss-I meant Molly." He scurried away quickly.

"You gotta be kidding me. First, the man at the docks who asked for my gender, which is pretty fuckin' obvious. And then I gotta kid for a bartender who doubts that I down a shot of whiskey. What shitty service they got here." I growled.

"Someone has a colorful vocabulary." A voice beside spoke.

I turned on my barstool to see a light blonde-haired man who was leaning over his shot of (or What seemed to be) tequila. He had a smirk on his face with a hint of amusement and mischief in his exotic blue eyes.

"Yeah, colorful like the rainbow." I returned his smirk. He only seemed more amused by my comment.

"I have to agree, the service here is very 'shitty' as you say."

I chuckled. "I like you, what's your name?"

"Gilligan Hamilton, but you may refer to me as Gill."

I frowned. "That's boring." Suddenly an idea popped into my head. "Hey y'know what? You could be a princess, all you need is a cute little tiara and a dress." I stuck out my tongue at Gill, "so I'll call you princess, whether you like it or not."

"Well then, I guess you'll be the 'Almighty Colorful One' seeing as the 'O sarcastic One' is taken by someone else. But I would like to know your name in return."

"Since you asked so politely, Princess, I am honored to say that my name is Molly Richards."

Princess' eyes widened when I introduced myself. "Is your destination, perhaps, Canset Island?" He asked.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Everyone will sure be in for a surprise you arrive." He mumbled. "You will find my father is a very…unique person."

I was confused. "What the hell are you talking about."

He smirked. "You'll see, by the way," Gill held up his tequila, "where's yours?"

Anger suddenly flared up inside me. I knew exactly what he meant.

"Bartender, WHERE IS MY WHISKEY?"

Authors Note: I wanted to make Molly a bit different, so here's how she came out. Tell me if there's anything I can improve. Goodbye for now!


	2. Chapter 2

Y'know what? We put a disclaimer on the first chapter, so why don't you just go the first chapter if you want to see it. Moving on, here's the next chapter!

-X-

There was an annoying beeping sound next to me that was quickly silenced by my fist. I heard a cracking sound, which meant that the alarm clock was probably broken.

"Damn you to hell, Princess." I mumbled. After I had too much whiskey to even think, Princess helped me to my room, and tucked me into bed. The alarm was probably his doing.

"I swear when I get my hands on him-"

I wasn't even able to finish my rant when the captain said, "20 minutes 'till we dock at Canset."

"Hm, maybe Princess was right to do that." I smirked, just enough time to get a drink at the bar.

-X-

I saw Princess at the bar again, with no drink in his hand, but he was chatting with the bartender.

"Yo, Princess!" I hollered, and people around the room sent me annoyed glances. Oh well, the can deal with it.

He sighed and turned around, but then smirked at me. " Hello, Almighty Colorful One. Did you sleep well last night?"

I could tell he was referencing to the 'thing'. "Quite blissfully actually, 'till that damned machine humanity calls and alarm clock interrupted it." I then smiled a genuine smile (which was something I didn't do often). "But I must thank you or that, or else I would have slept through the captain's announcement."

He looked caught off guard for just a split-second, but then quickly composed himself.

"So, where are you comin' from?"

Gill jaw clenched, but he just smirked. But this one seemed odd, almost as if plastered on, forced. "My…" Gill paused for a moment, "Uncle's."

I obviously knew he didn't want to talk about it, so I brushed it off and changed the subject. "How old are you?"

"21." He responded.

"Hey, legal drinkin' age!" I grinned, trying to lighten his mood. I succeeded, for he gave me a smile.

"Yes, I suppose I would be drinking at the legal age. Wouldn't I?"

I pretended to look as if I were thinking it over. "Well, in Canada you have to be 18."

Princess chuckled. "Lucky bastards. So what are you doing at the bar?"

I put on a tough look. "You see son," I said gravely in my western accent, "when a girl needs a drink, shes gotta have a drink."

He looked at me questioningly. "Don't you have a hangover?"

"Screw hangovers!" I yelled boisterously. "Only sissies can't handle 'em."

He shook his head. "You're going to regret it."

I shrugged. "Maybe, but I don't care."

I swirled in my seat to look at the bartender, to meet eyes with the face I saw last night. "Oh boy, you again, can I have some whiskey, and make it quicker this time?"

"Um, Ma'am, I wouldn't suggest it if-"

"I don't care, get me that whiskey!"

Princess just smirked.

-X-

I departed the boat, my head buzzing. Princess stepped off the dock as well. A short, fat man came running up to us.

"Son! You brought the new rancher!" He smiled and then bowed to me. "My name is Hamilton, I'm the Mayor of this beautiful island!"

I stared at him with wide eyes, then slowly turned my head towards Gill. A moment of silence later, and then I said, " Princess don't tell me…that HE'S your father." I pointed a finger at him.

He nodded, and I broke down in laughter. "W-w-what?" I gasped for air. "I see none of his genes in you whatsoever! Who the hell do you get your looks from?"

His face suddenly became grave. "My mother." 

I snickered. "Where is she?"

"She's dead."

I stopped laughing and frowned. "I-I'm sorry, Princess. I didn't know."

He smiled bitterly. "That's fine."

His father suddenly intervened with, "Princess?"

I smirked. "His official nickname, made it myself." I put my fist to my heart in mock pride. "It fits him perfectly, doesn't it?"

His father chuckled. "My son certainly is spoiled like one."

Gill gave his father a blank look. "Father…" He warned.

"I'm sorry Princess, but I didn't hear you whine."

He sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

Hamilton clapped is hands together. "That was a lovely conversation but we must be on our way villagers to meet things to do, and Gilly still needs to get married!" He gushed.

"Can we please talk about that at home?" Gill blushed.

"Hah! You blushed! Admit it, you've been thinking about it in your sleep." I pointed an accusing finger at him.

He narrowed his eyes. "Who are you to know what I think about?"

"Oh I just know, I just know."

"Okay, I'm creeped out now, so lets go introduce you to everyone."

-X- *3rd Person*

"Uh, Molly? We have other places to be-"

"Shut the hell up Princess! You'll make me blink!"

Molly had been introduced to Paolo and Ozzie (who gave her a free fish), and now was currently having a staring contest with Toby.

"Almighty Colorful One, he never blinks."

"He'll blink, even if I have to make him!"

"I told you once and I'll tell you again, he never bl-"

"His eye twitched!"

"This is pathetic, lets move on." Gill forcefully dragged Molly along with him.

"You," she narrowed her eyes. "This isn't over."

Toby's eyelids cracked open to reveal his sharp green eyes. He smirked at her and chortled evilly.

"Come again." He said eerily.

Molly knew one thing for certain.

This wasn't the last time she would be visiting On The Hook.


End file.
